Awakened Nightmare
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Tri-shot, because those exist... My interpretation of the things that went down in the kill ring when Hiccup took on the monstrous nightmare (Future Hookfang) aaand from astrids POV (Mostly) because Hiccstrid!. T coz paranoia is a thing.
1. The Kill Ring

**~A/N first fic! constructive criticism allowed, flames not wanted (But i guess i technically can't stop you). I'm obsessed with HTTYD. specifically hiccstrid soooo yea. nuff said. hope you like this!**

Astrid Hofferson never got scared. Never. So when that initial blow of fear hit her, it was so unexpected it was almost overwhelming. She was watching him walk into that arena alone, again.

When she promised herself to stand by him, promised herself that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But there he was, walking alone and resolute into the kill ring to face a Monstrous Nightmare without Gobber or anyone else to help him if it went wrong, He didn't even get to promise her his safety before being thrown into the ring.

So here she was, scared, mortified for the first time in her life, not for herself but for a certain scrawny russet haired boy. 'He was going to make it' she thought. 'He had to, it was not only for her but for the entirety of Berk!' Her feelings were clouding her judgement, these strange gooey emotions she was trying to shove down and lock away safely like they were before. This boy managed to break that barrier she had fought so hard to put up, in barely an evening too! She was annoyed about that, however, those thoughts were all quickly forgotten when Hiccup grabbed his choice weapon of a dagger and shield (which his father had commented on with low volume, typical) and without stuttering stated:

"I'm ready".

The murmuring of the village quitened as the large, barricaded doors slowly started to unlock…

Astrids POV

I watched the big wooden barricade slowly lift as if mocking him with anticipation of what was to come. I knew he could handle the Nightmare, he did too, it was his father he was more afraid of, yes, that big hairy chief of the Hooligan tribe was more frightening to him than a ferocious dragon which literally had _Monstrous_ and _Nightmare_ in the name.

The dragon burst out like a kid on snoggletog. As if wanting this moment to arise so it could tear the living flesh off of everything in sight. it scampered around quickly, at first completely ignoring Hiccup. Even firing at some villagers who smartly dodged before it finally realized that there was a seemingly terrified young boy standing there… Its noticed him I realized, it had finally snaked its neck around, enraged and curious at the same time.

I have to get in there and help him but I know perfectly well I can't. Maybe I should just throw tradition to the wind this one time and be more like the guy I… There goes my damn feelings again, I struggled to keep my aggravating thoughts to a minimum as I watched hiccup slowly backing away, dropping both his weapons to the now slightly confused dragon.

The crowd began to murmur again, except this time not in excitement, but in pure and utter confusion. Sure they saw him take down other dragons with nothing but his hands (At least they thought), but this was a Monstrous Nightmare! One of the most terrifying dragons around and he's going to lull it to sleep? hardly the fight they were expecting. But what they also didn't expect is that Hiccup didn't intend to fight at all, even I didn't know his plan and I suspect he didn't have one walking in, His hand outstretched at the dragon, calming it with every moment, every eye on him and his father more confused by the second, muttering;

"What is he doing?"

With a few vikings giving a slight heckle of something inaudible or one bright spark who said: "Madness" all while hiccup was weaponless at the dragon who was still angry. Hiccup finally realized the problem, his helmet, a monument of the enemy for dragons apparently, so it wasn't buying peace for one second, even with his charm- Again with the random thoughts! I scowled inwardly. Hiccup knew what he had to do as he slowly lifted his hands to his head as to not provoke the dragon. I suddenly realized Hiccups altered plan, and wanted to scream at him to not. But it was too late, no turning back now, he already said the fate defining words that separated him from the rest, probably for good:

"I'm not one of them".

The series of gasps that followed was nothing compared to the silent Stoick.

"Stop the fight" he managed to say but Hiccup already anticipated this:

"No! I need you all to see this." he said, and I thought the plan was finally working, for once, Hiccup had everyone's attention. "They're not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them".

A majority of eyes looked to Stoick who was still gaping at his sons remark. suddenly sensing he was being looked to for intervention, came to his senses and well, screamed at the top of his lungs (Being careful not to piss off the dragon of course…):

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

And to put the bilberry on top slammed his hammer into the railing, of course that riled the dragon which now turned its attention to ripping Hiccups head off.

He yelled in surprise and fear while dodging a snapping and flame throwing Nightmare, The first ten seconds were a blur, I was frozen in shock and fear for Hiccup. I screamed his name to no use, watching helplessly as he dodged and weaved around the ring, he couldn't keep this up forever, I looked around and noticed Stoick had disappeared from view, everyone else was watching shocked, angry, confused or concerned, it was a mix really.

Without thinking I grabbed an Axe from the display rack and used its leverage to open the gate just enough so I could slide under, The dragon should not be allowed to escape after all. I didn't know what I was going to do, but If Hiccup could train a Night Fury, I could stop a Nightmare. I watched hiccup vainly try and reach for a shield before having to drop it and run.

I watched a few more seconds formulating a basic plan, I tried his name again naturally knowing it would have no use, and then I saw the weapon pile with a bunch of broken wood, what was left of the weapon rack, I seized this opportunity to give Hiccup time to breathe by kicking up a hammer and twirl throwing it like I had done so many times before with my axe in the woods, and easily adjusting my strength to work with the hammer and hit the dragon right in its snout, not the head where I was aiming but I was used to axes, this slowed it down, however, the realization it had now turned its attention to me was not reassuring. now just putting both of us in danger.

I started to do similar dodging and evading Hiccup had done to keep the beast occupied until someone actually had the balls to do something. Then something unexpected happened, for the umpteenth time this hour. Stoick had lifted the gate (with ease) and called out:

"This way"

So now we could make an escape, luckily on that side of the arena I managed to scramble to his side before the creature could react, Hiccup however wasn't so lucky in his attempt to get to his furious but protective father, the Nightmare blasted fire at his exit, I couldn't see anymore as Stoick shielded me from the blast which luckily didn't hit anyone, by the time I looked back my heart leapt to my throat.

The Nightmare was in the air jumping onto Hiccup, it had decided that he was to blame for this commotion, he was to blame for my protection and pain I delivered so it was going to make him pay. it sniffed him as if savouring victory, I watched in horror but only for a second, a total wave of shock came over me when I heard the distant but ever growing ballistic sound of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Regardless if I was baffled at how it got out of that cove, the shrill cry was getting louder by the second, Only me and Hiccup (If Hiccup noticed at all) knows that sounds meaning, and why it was here, the Night Fury had come, to save Hiccup, his best friend. with one final cry the Night Fury jumped from the railing he was sprinting down into midair to blast a hole in the railing and charged in before someone could say Night Fury!

With a cloud of billowing smoke that clogged everyone's vision one could only guess what was going on in that fight between dragons, Hiccup just so happened to be caught in the middle of the chaos, again. Even above all the yelling villages the dragons cries were still crystal clear.

When Toothless (Don't ask me why he decided to name his dragon exactly what its not) rolled out with the Monstrous Nightmare, who was clearly losing, the realization that seeped in that there was a Night Fury, in the middle of the kill ring, froze the audience, only Gobber managed a surprised shout of;

"Night Fury!"

Which was a clear statement of the obvious. The dragons seemed to still be locked in combat, however Toothless had quickly gained the upper hand by kicking the other dragon with incredible strength, off of him and putting himself between it and Hiccup, the Nightmare tried still to get to Hiccup, only to have the Night Fury block its way every time, finally realizing it wasn't a match for a Night Fury, it backed down which happened to unfreeze the villagers who finally came to the conclusion that there was the most infamous and deadly dragon standing surrounded in a kill ring. They all dropped down trying to get to Toothless who stood his ground despite Hiccups pleading:

"Alright Toothless go, get outta here, go, Go!"

His father, forgetting about keeping me safe from no longer existing danger, grabbed the display axe opposite to the one I had grabbed as if they were for two opposite things, one on the left to help Hiccup one to kill his best friend on the right it seems. He went straight for Toothless before I could react, Hiccup saw the killers look in his father's eye and then tried pleading with him;

"No dad he won't hurt you!"

Toothless singles out what seemed to be the leader (Who just so happened to be Hiccups father) and swatted any viking in his way aside and jumped Stoick while Hiccup was yelling at his dragon:

"Don't oh n-Don't! oh you're making it worse".

Then I saw how much Hiccup was trying to stop his dragon killing everything in sight:

"Toothless stop"

the dragon ignored him and charged a deadly plasma blast with Stoick pinned beneath him, fear now surfacing in Stoick's face, I was just too stunned to move and too far away to be of any help to either as I watched on helpless, Hiccup seeing his best friend about to kill his father tried one last desperate plea:

"No NO!"

Toothless, finally coming back to his humanity (if you can call it that) swallowed back his gas and gave Hiccup an apologetic look, finally having one thing go his way Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived, the crowd took advantage of the hesitation and quickly overpowered a now unresponsive Night Fury who would not attack again because his rider, his friend, trusts him not too, letting the Vikings restrain him and pin him, simply moans as I have to hold hiccup back from making it worse, he was still calling out to his father or anyone for that matter:

"Oh no no please j-just don't hurt him, please don't hurt him"

The amount of guilt that was hanging in my chest was almost unbearable, I was holding him back from his best friend. And now Hiccup, who was able to talk sense into a dragon, couldn't do it to his own tribe. And we think we're the humane ones!

A villager came up to stoick with his axe as an offering so Stoick could kill the beast but Stoick simply pushed it aside while saying:

"Put it with the others!"

And I was silently thankful for them technically granting Hiccups wish. but was dying on the inside because I knew this couldn't have really gone worse for Hiccup, and without another word, Stoick drags Hiccup towards the mead hall for what I assume is going to be a very heated conversation.

I walked home in silence, as did most of the other villages, still in shock of what took place, but I was fearing for Hiccup, despite everything, I still felt that caring feeling that was bugging me, I still was going to stand by him, and right my wrongs of ignoring him, despite everything, I still cared for him… loved him. And I was determined to help him set it right.

**(Long A/N)**

**~ Ok so this is probably gonna be nothing more than a two-shot as I was just gonna focus on this scene and the last few red death scenes, the romantic flight scene has been done to death but if someone likes me enough i might post it later (clearly no order in that case) or whatever, as I had inspiration for this scene because well, my brain!. I am not a schedule driven updater before you go asking, I go by popularity and/or motivation. unless i'm writing a proper story. anyway hope you enjoyed my first ever fic. ever.**

**-ps, yes, i researched northern berries from Iceland etc just to find a substitute for the "Cherry on top" metaphor, hence the bilberry. because obsessive accuracy disorder [OAD]... self invented and diagnosed. so yea. same with dialogue, all accurate. except when inaudible or paraphrased. (and yea I saw some metaphors with the axes during that scene, with the axes, facing in the arena the left axe Astrid used to be able to help him, stoick grabbed the right hand side axe to try and kill his best friend and stop his cause. plus hiccup being left handed helps the left = good thing and the whole every good thing has a double edged blade. i.e lost left foot for greater good, left axe helps, right axe doesn't etc, i'm rambling, you get the point, just surprised they used that symbolism in a kids movie :3**

**Do what people do when they like a fanfic, (like, subscribe, genetically clone monkey or whatever), if you don't then… don't…**

**Now after that long A/N...  
Cyaz**


	2. The Queen

**Welcome back to my two-shot/trishot...thing**

**Anyway Hope my slightly OOC Astrid wasn't that bad, because its back (Play song; backstreets back [Alright!]) Anyway hope you enjoy**

**(Interpretation of the red death fight scene.)**

The second time Astrid felt fear she wasn't even in the mood to fight it… Because who wouldn't be scared of a giant monster who had apparently set fire to the entirety of Berks fleet. She was riding a deadly nadder with Hiccup. Who she had absolutely no shame in having a crush on now. He was brave, and bold… And probably crazy. However, as she looked around at the scattered Berk forces and her friends riding the other dragons she couldn't help but feel fear for everyone, for Berk and for her friends, for Hiccup (Again)... But not herself as she would never feel fear for her own life. She would never break to that level, not even for Hiccup.

Astrids POV

We had just blown a combined shot into the back of the Queens head riding our respective dragons, Hiccup and I are on the Deadly Nadder, he is in front riding it and I am holding on to him, similar to my flight on Toothless and would have blushed if the situation wasn't as dire, Fishlegs is on a Gronckle who seems to have taken a liking to him, Snotlout is on a Monstrous Nightmare, the one from the ring who apparently has already forgiven Hiccup and Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the Hideous Zippleback as it has two heads for the twin riders. We are finally fighting as one under one person's leadership and although he didn't know it, Hiccups natural born leadership was surfacing as if he'd been doing this his whole life:

"Hah! Ruff, Tuff, Watch your backs!.. Move Fishlegs!"

Leaving a stunned Stoick and also the rest of Berk behind us he continued leading us as if he planned this for three months and the stuttering awkward Hiccup was all but gone, if I was not on the dragon and in the middle of a battle, I would have noticed my heart flutter at this confidence. With all the adrenaline Tuffnut couldn't keep in his excitement and was yelling out to the frozen Berkians:

"Look at us! we're on dragons! we're on dragons! All of us!"

They might have all looked like natural born dragonriders to the rest of Berk but in reality to Hiccup we probably, scratch that. Did! look like amateurs. after regrouping a safer distance from the Queen Hiccup was already formulating a plan, Probably as scatterbrained as his others but he was as confident as ever.

"Fishlegs break it down!"

Seeming to have a contagious effect the shy and usually terrified Fishlegs was gaining courage to.

"Olay, Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crashing! steer clear of both! small eyes, large nostrils… Relies on hearing and smell!"

His knowledge of dragons in general paying off well as we all complimented our weaknesses it seems, even Snotlout was quieter than his usual cocky self and naturally falling under Hiccups command it seems because as much as anyone denied it, he is the strongest of us all. quickly calculating a rough plan he swiftly decided he'd use a combination of dragon training methods as well as his own.

"Lout, Legs, Hang in it's blindspot, make some noise, keep it confused, Ruff Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit, Make it mad!"

As everyone was just practically perfectly assigned roles except me and himself, Ruffnut quickly rebounded at her assignment happy it was hers (And her brothers but that's not important)

"That's my speciality"

She said, smug, however knowing it was his task too and not wanting to be left out Tuffnut retorted

"Since when everyone knows I'm more irritating see; Dugalugalugaluga"

As I turned to see what the Queen was doing Hiccup, annoyed at their lack of action commanded:

"Just do what I told you, I'll be back as soon as I can"

I knew we'd be getting his Night Fury and then show that thing who's boss, as the others charged in trusting Hiccup fully and as we left I gave a small salute of good luck, they started crying battle cries and assuring hiccup they won't let him down.

"Don't worry we got it covered"

Was all I was able to make out as we went towards the burning ships and they went towards their big, giant and quite angry… dragon.

As we flew over the wreckage of the boats as fire lit up into the sky like it's teasing all of Berk, reminding them that their escape route is blocked and the flames seemed like they were dancing for joy. We couldn't see Toothless, we had to circle it all once before we noticed the struggling onyx figure with a saddle and a prosthetic tail.

"There"

I turned towards it allowing Hiccup to save his best friend and got close enough to the ship that was luckily not at the bottom of the ocean all ready, he jumped from a moving dragon (Which in itself was pretty impressive) and landed right next to Toothless who was confused to see that girl from the other night riding a Deadly Nadder, and may I say I was doing great for flying by myself for the first time. He figured the gang would need help and gave me an order as clear as the rest:

"Go help the others!"

I quickly obeyed leaving him to free Toothless and join us shortly. as I ascended I saw the problem in Hiccups plan, And it just so happened to be the part of his plan that included the old Viking ways. using sound to distract a dragon is great! If you're not also riding one. Good thing is the Queen was having trouble concentrating, chewing on what i'll presume is what's left of a catapult (traction Trebutchet). However the Nightmare and the Gronckle that Snotlout and Fishlegs were riding were feeling the effects too, Snotlout dragon took a more direct approach by getting the annoying sound off him quickest, which ended with snotlout losing his weaponry and falling off the dragon only to land on a bigger one, on top of the head of the Queen. The Gronckle however was just losing its ability to flap its wings similar to a grindstone slowing down after losing the rudder. Fishlegs, failing to come up with a better plan resorted to panicking, now that Hiccup wasn't there we were falling apart pretty quickly. As I got closer I could hear Fishlegs.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle! Stall out! Do something!"

He left the ball in Snotlout court to hold out until Hiccup returned, Fishlegs landed what seemed to be quite well;

"I'm okay!"

Until the momentum of the Gronckle quickly capsized him, however, especially according to Fishlegs he wasn't bad he was just:

"Less okay!"

The dragon, seeing Fishlegs vulnerable took the opportunity to crush him, what It didn't count on was Snotlout (of all people) to 'save the day' (for Fishlegs anyway) as Snotlout started bludgeoning the beasts eye with no official stance like it was his training dummy, he was also yelling at the Queen, mocking it.

"I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? got something in your eye?"

The Queen, enraged and hurt completely forgot about Fishlegs and focused on the pain and the being that brought it to him, smashing his leg down barely a spears lengths from Fishlegs who was rambling uncontrollably. I flew by him giving the eyes a right good beating, which I will admit, looked pretty cool, as to encourage him and make sure he didn't chicken out I yelled;

"Yeah! you're the Viking!"

Instantly realizing WHO I was encouraging and the fact that I sounded Impressed and quickly regretted it. Snotlout's smug and bemused face looking at me as if I'd just asked him out (Which was reserved for Hic-nobody, I wasn't asking nobody out, especially Hiccup...). The dragon seizing the distracted Snotlout (Thus backfiring my intent) shook its head to make Snotlout fall to his death which only resulted in him going to the other side of the dragon, realizing that we were hopeless without Hiccup (My how the tables have turned) I also realized I had no plan!

The dragon turned away from the boats and towards the mountain to try and get a look at where the Nadder and Zippleback had gone off too, it seemed intent on not doing anything else but taking us down so the Twins (Who actually grasped the idea of danger apparently) and I just snuck around avoiding its eyes but letting it see us occasionally to let it know we were still playing it. I was wondering why Hiccup was taking so long and the dragon, realizing nobody would take it head on started roaring for intimidation, thinking it was only an amount of time before the pesky humans and rebellious dragons were all its 3 course meal. We regrouped out of the dragons range to get a better look at the battleground and to find out what's taking Hiccup so long when I spotted him on the shoreline talking to his father. Who was grabbing his hand and looked as if he was apologizing, fat chance I thought but didn't rule it out. As he finally was let go soared up into the sky as if realizing the whole battle was riding on him and his Night Fury.

"He's up!"

I cried out relief and determination. And joined the twins on their Zippleback to discuss or tell them really, the next course of action. I decided with Hiccup in the air, our priority was securing safe distance for the rest of Berk, which included, you guessed it. Snotlout, who was still on the dragons head looking useless (Another thing Hiccup has turned on its head). I ordered them quickly to grab snotlout while I grabbed the Queens attention.

"Get Snotlout outta there!"

I cried as they flew into its blind spot and I was slightly to the right of them heading towards the dragon in its clear field of vision, the Queen, stunned that this tiny thing seemed to approach head on just stood there perplexed as if asking; 'do you have a death wish?' but we just kept flying as the twins were bickering

"I'm on it!"

we started our approach

"i'm on it first"

"Hey"

"i'm ahead of you!"

"Let me drive!"

I wish they would stop their bickering as we were looking at a dragon the size of Berk and they were fighting as if it was a race to see who could die first. Snotlout seeing his rescue coming quickly bounded into action, clearly eager to be off that thing as I veered off to the left, disappointed, the dragon realized we weren't going to just fly into its mouth.

"Don't push me!"

Snotlout got closer to the horn, this was going to cut it close

"I will rip your teeth out"

He was almost there about to make the jump and when he did couldn't have better timing. and when we flew over the head to get away and leave it to Hiccup (as much as I wished we could fight it) and Tuffnut was saying something like;

"Woah, can't believe that worked!"

but the dragon, used to our skirt and run tactics of earlier predicted my movements and decided that it's make me fly to my death, and it started sucking in. I tried to look for an escape but could see none besides falling to my death or swallowed to my death. In the distance however, a certain russet haired boy with forest green eyes was diving with his best friend who happened to be the only beast on the planet that could make a ballistic shrill cry as it charged up a deadly package of plasma. Berk responded as if out of reflex, the warning cry (who this time happened to be Gobber)

"Get down!"

as the rest prepared for the worst, but this time it was aimed for the Queen, and it dropped right in time to deliver the blow which just put me out of the dragon mouth, and into the fire. It was a nightmare... an awakened. Nightmare.

**See what I did there? well this is it for this time, having to make it a… trishot? is that a thing? IT IS NOW, i swear this is the 4th thing i've made up in my author notes (not that they're going to actually be used or anything). i was going to finish the whole movie in this chap but its just waaay to long for one chapter. so. cliffhanger… when you know what happens… LOGIC!**

**cya next time.**


	3. The Final Fight

**welcome back and Wow this is a long chapter. I had to finish it this chapter tho lol, And as i've been obsessed with my more popular story I almost forgot this one existed but hey, might as well finish it :P enjoy**

Review replies that i really should have done a millenia ago.

**Lyanii-chan: Update! done, hope I didnt leave it TOO long…**

**Chancey74: Youve waited long enough. Yea but if her feelings are anywhere near as stubborn as Astrid theyll just push back harder. **

**Constantinus: Glad you like it! And responding to the well needed critisism, I completely spaced out on the verb tenses… I was so concerned with the whole making sure **

**I keep the POV's right i forgot completely about the rest :P. The long sentences I also need to work on because I type as if i'm saying it and If i dont comma something it feels to spewed. but thats just me as ive been told so i will try and fix that :P and grammar? Yeah we're not great friends… :P thanks for your comment and I have tried implimenting that into this chapter. wish me luck.**

**And with no further ado. My Tri-Shot ( I said it was now a thing, don't question me!)**

* * *

This was the third time she's been scared. It's not fair and probably never will be. This time she wasn't scared for anybody else, she wasn't scared for Berk or the gang, she wasn't scared for Toothless or even Hiccup. No. This was a completely selfish notion she didn't even think she had. Astrid Hofferson was scared for her own life. The very thing she had promised not to do but she was, She didn't want to have it end here, she wanted to have a life with the people she cared about. Fall in love or Hel even have a family. But she wasn't and she was going to die here without Hiccup ever knowing how she felt, This was it.

Astrid's POV

This was it. I am going to die here and I could swear my life was flashing before my eyes. The ground coming inevitably before my eyes, The world was spinning and I barely got to brace myself for impact when my foot was snagged almost popping it out of place, The scream that I didn't even know I was producing abruptly stopped as I was confused at why I was not a new paint-job for the pebbles. Then I felt the wind buffering my face and the ground moving underneath me. Realization hit when I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Did you get her!?"

With that I looked up to see Toothless holding my by the foot and not even looking where he was flying because now he has a second lookout, I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face and then I could see a surprisingly toothless Toothless looking back at me smiling as if I'd just made his day. Now that I knew he had retractable teeth I could see why Hiccup named his dragon after this irresistibly cute fac- Thor dammit what's happening to me! First I was becoming scared and now I think a dragons cute, but another look at that face and I didn't care anymore that I was going against tradition. If it meant I could be myself I was willing to stand by Hiccup the heir to the Hooligan tribe to the death. Toothless then flipped my up the right way before allowing me to hit the ground running as I slowed down to see him approaching a fight he was born to fight, a war he was meant to end and a destiny he was meant to fulfill. I could barely stammer out a

"Go"

Before the rest of Berk sought to watch the battle helpless as they watched the person they ridiculed for most of his life come in to save them and end a war that was pointless and would bring nothing but ruin to Berk. So everybody watched. Hiccup and his Night Fury were nowhere to be seen and if it weren't for the quiet but ever growing ballistic cry one could have thought he'd abandoned us.

The beast was helpless to stop the incoming shot as it caught sight of a black dot in the sky growing too fast to be anything but the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. There was the slight sound of the shot being fired but what knocked everyone down (even the dragon) was the bright plasma blast that really would have dented that dragons ego (If dragons could have egos)

The Queen recovered quickly however spreading giant wings that were now going to be used to kill Hiccup. I hope he knew what he was doing because there was now a mountain sized dragon coming to kill him. We all ran to the beach to watch Hiccup fight the dragon, He was weaving in and out of sea stacks and looked determined and… ready. He clearly had a plan this time as his confidence was unfaltering when it was right behind him smashing through anything in its way, He flew across right in front of us which triggered cheers of encouragement from everyone in Berk who wasn't still stunned that it was Hiccup saving us all, I looked up toward him in wonder but concern as everyone's cheering was quickly cut off by a shock-wave of a falling Sea Stack that was obviously courtesy of the dragon Queen. He continued for about another ten seconds before the dragon began to close in on him.

He then took a quick turn up into the clouds where the Queen quickly followed to. He was taking the battle away from us but now we were truly helpless. The Queen tried to shoot him down but missed and continued following him up into the gloom of the clouds. The silence that followed besides the dragons roaring was eerie. We stayed there for a bit, listening intently for any clue he was alright. Even though I was playing with my bangs in anticipation it gave me time to think, I was going to make up every wrong I did him and more. I couldn't deny my feelings forever and already kissed his cheek that he seemed not to mind. I didn't get to finish my train of thought as a purple spark lit up the cloud outlining the shadow of the Queen. Hiccup had opened fire. This was quickly followed by more as plenty of purple balls of plasma lit up the sky. Besides the shocked looks on everyone's faces (Even mine) and a few gasps nothing else happened as we waited anxious for the victor of the battle.

The Queen obviously had enough as a quarter of the cloud turned orange and the purple blots stopped. Some thought it was over and Hiccup had lost but neither dragon had fallen out of the clouds yet. there were a few roars heard and then silence. But the wind was heard, it was if something huge was falling. There was one more purple blot near the bottom of the cloud before they erupted and I saw Hiccup and Toothless falling with the Queen and time stood still as if my eyes needed more time to process everything. Somehow he had managed to light the Queens insides on fire and it was falling at an alarming rate toward the ground. It quickly sensed the danger and spread its wing, to no avail and then I saw Hiccups plan. He hadn't just been firing at the giant dragon. He'd been putting holes in the wings and then provoked it to follow him down and somehow lit its mouth alight to distract and power up the killing blow. One problem as Hiccups prosthetic tail was on fire and about to snap off. They still had to get out of there and panic was trying to surface but I didn't let it. He and Toothless snapped out of their fall and started ascending behind the giant where I couldn't see them as it plunged to its death.

The dragon had clearly still been expelling gas or it's gas chamber was caught alight and the entire dragon exploded which Hiccup probably didn't intend. This knocked everybody down from the shock-wave and now Hiccup was nowhere to be seen until by anyone. That is until the tail was covered by fire and we all saw his Night fury. No rider. Diving back down to save Hiccup, Nobody said anything but most of Berk was pretty sure this was the end for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

There was still too much smoke but we all went in anyway. Stoick was leading us all with Gobber and I fighting our way through the crowd of people. Stoick was yelling his sons name in worry and guilt.

"Hiccup!"

He quickly turned looking in almost every different direction still yelling

"HICCUP!"

He was more desperate now, he cried out one more time.

"Son!"

He then stopped and saw the dragon in the distance, quickly running up to it hoping to catch a glimpse of his son.

"Hiccup?"

He said while running and stumbling a few times in his sprint. But when he got there there was nothing but the dragon and its frayed saddle, no rider. Stoick fell to his knees but Gobber and I still couldn't see properly but we weren't far from the front now. Stoick mumbled something inaudible as Gobber and I finally broke through the line of Vikings looking on in pity and I froze when I realized the only way Hiccup could have hoped to live was with that dragon. And Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. I lost all resistance to feel grief then and there as everyone else seemed to do the same thing, right now nobody had to be a tough Viking but we were all just a tribe mourning the death of the most underestimated member. Even dragons came and looked towards the Night Fury hoping to see the little scrawny boy that helped them kill the tyrant.

Toothless woke up slowly seeing the crowd that had now formed and seems almost confused. He looked around but then his eyes rested on Stoick whose chiefly demeanor was all but gone. His voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke.

"I'm s- I'm so sorry"

Toothless finally seemed to sense something. His eyes widened as if he knew what we were all thinking, instead of moaning or anything he simply unfolded his wings that were protecting the one person we all were grieving. His father quickly snapped into action.

"Hiccup!"

He said again, this time with a glimmer of hope that was quickly growing into a beacon. He grabbed his son and took a few looks at him brushing his hair back. The threw his helmet on the ground and listened for a heartbeat. The crowd began to murmur in hope and I just watched on to the chief and his son. He quickly spoke with a wave of relief

"Ha! He's Alive!"

The crowd began to murmur louder as it wasn't clear but it was enough to get the fact that he was alive but the Chief repeated it one more time, this time to Toothless.

"You brought him back alive!"

Stoick was now so extremely grateful he just held his son like he wasn't going to ever let him go again. A flood of relief washed over me too as my hands flew to my mouth in a half gasp and half laugh as the most stubborn Viking of us all wasn't going to let Valhalla take him that easy. My feelings were now confirmed and was sure I would now get the chance to tell him… Or show him as I wasn't that good with words. The dragons also seemed to all gurgle in joy at the war being over or something and for once dragons and Vikings were getting along. Stoick turned to the dragon that saved his son and put a hand on the left side of his head and with the utmost respect said.

"Thank you, for saving my son."

Gobber seemed to notice something because his happiness faded quickly and was replaced by Gobbers sarcastic and blunt attitude which is similar to Hiccups. But I'm sure there's no connection. He walks up to Stoick right after he thanked the dragon and stated.

"Well, Y'know, Most of'm.

The crowd finally calmed down and caught on to Gobbers meaning, This ought to dampen the mood.

_2 weeks later_

So much had happened in those two weeks Hiccup had been in comatose. From cutting his mangled and burned leg off to Dragons rocking up and roosting on our roofs! I was happy that the war was finally over and people were at least trying to become friends with dragons (Just one of the reasons we need Hiccup awake). But was seriously missing Hiccup. Its strange because I never missed him before… So why now?

Isn't it obvious I thought to myself as I walked to his house to sit by his bedside. Again. Another thing that has changed with me, I've softened up towards him and I wasn't going back because it felt nice to be myself for once. However today was different as when I walked into the plaza expecting the usual hustle bustle I heard

"Hey look, It's Hiccup!"

But not in the old disappointing scowl that was the norm but of elation and surprise. I realized he was finally awake and saw him on his hill with his beaming father and a proud group of Vikings as if emphasizing his acceptance. I ran up to the crowd as I heard Gobber come in after his father said something.

"Well. most've you, 'Hat bits My'andiwork! With a-littl' 'Iccup flair throw'n in. Think 'at'll do?"

Hiccup responded with his usual charming witty comeback as I snuck up behind him.

"I might make a few tweaks"

Earning laughter from the nearby Vikings. I was close enough now and communicated how I knew best. Violence. The punched caused a few grunts as he rubbed the sore spot as I said

"That's for scaring me"

I said but he was quick off the mark to start his complaining

"w-what? what is- what is it always gonna be this way? is-"

He was cut off again as I couldn't restrain myself any longer, The happiness combined with my feelings made a deadly blow to my 'resistance to all emotions wall' and I grabbed his tunic and smashed my lips to his for three glorious seconds before retreating due to the ooh's and aah's of the crowd. I left his lips with a much implied 'for everything else' his eyes lidded then fluttered open before he stated.

"I could get used to it."

He replied in his usual witty tone. I could get used to it too. Really could. I smiled back as my eyes darted from his lips to both his eyes while I couldn't shake a grin off my face. The next minute went by in a blur as he got a new tail from Gobber who said with honest joy

"Welcome home."

His Night Fury then came out to greet all and request a flight from his barely recovered rider.

"Night fury!, Get down!"

But this time it wasn't because it was attacking. It was just a giant over playful puppy that came to see its best friend. Could get used to this indeed. I just laughed and swayed slightly as I was quick to show him my dragon which was the Deadly Nadder I had ridden during the battle. We seem to have bonded while facing a mutual enemy which I was proud of and decided to befriend her.

Hiccup and I mounted our dragons and took off on a quick joy flight. If Hiccups new prosthetic was hurting he didn't show it, the elation and happiness from being alive and everything turning out well (And hopefully a bit because I showed affection) was showing and was probably working to stop any pain. We flew around the island while letting our joy come out through cheers and exclamations while the others in the gang slowly joined in. The sun shined over what was the new Berk.

This Berk was fresh but secretly familiar. It's as if this fate was merely asleep, caught in the nightmare of war. This fate has awakened. Awakened from a Nightmare.

And we would fight to keep it this way.

* * *

**I tried a clever ending but i'm not sure how it went :P Hope you liked this Tri-shot and if you don't mind me plugging like a bitch check out my other stories… ok story!. Nvm you don't have to I am just so proud of my ending there I'm boasting.**

**Enough of that pointless babbling and down to business.**

**Like, subscribe, feed the trolls, fav and do many many more things that you can do if you like this story, i sure enjoyed writing it. (I'm a fan of reviews so people can tell me how i did and where to improve.)**

**Cya, Hope you liked it!**


End file.
